My Private Detective
by QueenOfTheRevue
Summary: Rise is the top star in Japan, but popularity comes with its own dangers. Naoto is an A-class detective, and an old friend, brought in to help protect the idol from growing threats. Can Naoto fulfill her duty as a detective without becoming too personally involved? NaotoxRise, yuri, there is a plot but "M" ratings later.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hello hello! I decided that there wasn't enough NaotoxRise in this world, so here is my own creation!

**Information**: Persona 4, NaotoxRise, yuri, drama?!  
**Special** If later chapters have NSFW content I will say so in the beginning in the Author's Note. But this story actually has a plot (gasp!) so it wont be every chapter haha...

Comments/Reviews/Concerns etc. are welcome! Thought something was excuted strangely? Let me know! Was one part particularly funny/sad/etc.? Let me know! I'd like to grow in my writing to better meet the desires of the readers! [PS: I don't own anything related to P4 or its characters...]

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy...

_My Private Detective Chapter 1_

* * *

Naoto looked out the window of her personal car silently. Tokyo was one of the largest cities on the planet, making it a completely different experience from the countryside. Her grandfather had a small apartment in Ueno for emergency trips, but she had never needed to use it before. The car pulled onto a small sidestreet next to a large building before disappearing into the underground parking.

Once she and her escort made their way into the elevator, Naoto wiped her hands on her jacket nervously. The Investigation Team from her high school days kept in touch regularly, but it was difficult for them to meet up much these days. Most of the members were in their final few years of college, while some had already moved on to the workforce. Since Naoto had finished a special early degree program while still in highschool, she had been working for a while.

The person she was meeting today, in particular, was one of the busiest of their group. Rise Kujikawa, a largely successful and popular idol, seemed to always be participating in a new tour, album promotion, or anything an idol could be involved in. With enough notice, she always made sure to visit her friends back in Inaba. Traveling into a world inside the TV together to fight the dark impersonations of people's subconscious tended to make a strong bond amongst friends.

The last time Naoto had seen the idol was the past winter holiday, over Christmas. She had seemed as happy as ever, handing out everyone's special presents. Naoto had received a new watch that matched her signature detective's hat. She never removed the watch except to bathe, but she would not admit that to anyone aloud.

Her escort directed her to a door across the hall, and Naoto entered silently. A middle-aged man rose from the couch, bowing at the waist. "Naoto Shirogane-san... thank you so much for coming."

"My pleasure, Inoue-san," Naoto smiled gracefully as she returned the bow. "I'm always more than happy to accomodate a friend in need."

"Yes well-" The man was cut off but a sudden squeal of delight on the other side of the room.

"NA-O-TO!" Rise exclaimed happily with every hop she took towards the detective. Once close enough, she threw herself onto the suit-clad girl in a hug.

"Kujikawa-san..." Naoto chuckled softly. She hoped desperately that Rise could not feel the increase of her heartbeat when they touched.

"Rise!" The burnette idol pulled back with a pout. "It's Rise!"

"R-right... Rise-san," Naoto added the honorific to her friend's name quietly.

Rise sighed dramatically. "That's the most I'll ever get out of you isn't it?" Naoto simply smiled sheepishly in response.

Rise's manager cleared his throat. "Shirogane-san is here for work, not play, Rise."

"Right, right," Rise rolled her eyes as she grabbed Naoto's hand to pull her towards the big empty couch. "Come sit! How about some tea?"

"No, thank you," Naoto replied softly as she sat next to the energetic girl. "I understand you have a busy schedule. I'd like to discuss the matter for which you require my help as much as possible."

Rise's adorable grin quickly turned into a grimace as she rested her hands in her lap. Naoto was about to apologize for bringing up an upleasant subject, but Inoue interjected first.

"Recently there have been an increasing number of ... worrisome incidents regarding Rise's personal space and overall safety."

Naoto immediately pulled out a small notebook and pen from her jacket pocket, flipping it open to a blank page. "What kind of incidents?"

Inoue glanced at Rise, wondering if the girl would offer the information herself. After a moment of silence from the idol, her manager continued. "It's normal for an idol to receive... less than wholesome letters once in a while. Rise, however, has been receiving an increasing amount the last three or so months. We're averaging almost ten a week."

"Do you have copies of these letters?" Naoto asked, scribbling notes.

"We discarded the ones in the beginning, like usual," Inoue scratched his nose. "We've only kept a few recently. The letters have also become increasingly... violent."

"Violent?" Naoto asked, wondering if the man was going to dance around the details through the whole investigation.

"They're outright death threats," Rise piped up, crossing her legs as she leaned back against the cushions. "Some of them have pretty creative ways to carve me up and throw me to the fishes."

Naoto blinked at the girl next to her. "You've read these letters?"

"When one of my letter openers was hurt by some hidden needles in a package, I insisted on seeing them for myself," Rise answered seriously. "I'm not in the business of allowing people to get hurt for me."

Naoto tried to hide her grin. Rise hadn't changed at all. "What other incidents have happened?"

Another stretch of silence followed her question until Inoue spoke again. "There have been... a large number of leaked images and recordings. Things not sanctioned by the company at all. Private things that... we can only suspect to be the handiwork of a real, high-level stalker."

"Inoue-san," Naoto set her pen to rest. "I understand that this is a difficult and sensitive subject. However, I need you to be as forthright with details as possible."

The man's face reddened, but he forced himself to speak. "The images are of Rise in her... in... when she's in her dressing room."

Rise sighed, obviously frustrated. "There are pictures of me in my underwear in my private changing rooms popping up everywhere. I mean, I've done tons of bathing suit advertisements, so its not that big of a deal. Its the fact that these pictures are coming from secure locations. There are even some of me sleeping."

"You mentioned recordings?" Naoto asked, furiously scribbling notes.

Rise blushed, and Naoto raised a brow in curiosity. Naoto wondered if she should allow the subject to pass when Rise suddenly blurted out, "There are audio recordings of me singing in the shower and... and peeing and stuff." The last part was whispered.

Naoto's notes stopped instantaneously. She stared at the idol for a moment, mouth hung open.

"Argggh!" Rise growled, stomping her foot on the ground. "Who the hell wants to listen to that anyway? What kind of pervert is this?!"

Naoto tried not to smile at her friend's indignation, although the idol was adorable when incensed. "So you're worried about the increase in death threats and leaked personal material?" she scribbled a few more lines in her notes.

"There's also been a few incidents with some fans..." Inoue added. "In the past two weeks, we've had two middle-aged male fans attempt to... reveal themselves... to Rise during a walk-by event. And a third man who insisted on receiving a handshake during a autograph event."

"A handshake doesn't seem very suspicious?" Naoto questioned, her eyebrow raised.

"His hand was covered in his own semen," Rise interjected angrily.

Naoto had to fight to keep her pen steady through the flare of anger in her chest as she finished her notes. "Your concerns are well placed. I'd like to begin by reviewing your security plans, as well as accompany Rise-san home this evening to check the security precautions there as well."

Inoue smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Shirogane-san. We'll leave it up to you."

Naoto nodded in assurance, glancing towards Rise who still averted her eyes from the detective, a blush covering her cheeks.

* * *

Naoto spent the rest of the day reviewing the security measures of Rise's personal guard and studying the transcripts of the three interlopers' interviews. The most they had been charged with was public indecency, which allowed them to be released easily. Tracking them down for her own interrogation would be very difficult.

At the end of the day Naoto followed Rise up to the top floor of a high-rise apartment building in Roppongi. The very thought of how much an apartment like this must cost kept Naoto quiet on the elevator ride. Rise happily chatted about her long day, filling the silence.

"Well, home sweet home!" Rise exclaimed as they approached a door on the top floor. The idol tapped a number into the keypad at the side of the door, the large wooden obstruction clicking open in response. Naoto made a mental note to make a list of everyone who knew the codes to Rise's personal quarters.

"Excuse the intrusion," Naoto murmured as she removed her shoes at the front door.

"Don't be so formal, Naoto," Rise grinned at her brightly. "Make yourself at home!"

"I'll begin with a sweep of the complex," Naoto replied, removing a flashlight from her pocket.

Rise shrugged, heading for the kitchen as the detective began slowly working her way through every room in the large condo. Once finished, she found Rise sitting in the living room eating from a small pack of yogurt.

"Your apartment seems secure, at the least," Naoto reported. "You should always have someone you trust accompany you home, but I think..."

"Won't you do that?" Rise asked, tilting her head to the side.

"My purpose here is to track down those threatening you, Rise-san," Naoto scribbled something in her notebook. "I'm of little use to you as a bodyguard."

"But... surely you can find the time to walk me home in the evenings?" Rise grinned up at her friend pleadingly. "It'd be a good time for you to tell me what progress you've made."

"If you wish to receive daily reports, I suppose I can find time to incorporate such a thing," Naoto replied, snapping her book shut firmly before returning it to her inner pocket. "This is as much as I can accomplish today. I'll report back to you in the morning before continuing my investigation. I'll see myself out," she bowed quickly and turned to leave.

Rise instantly hopped off of the plush couch, trotting up to Naoto from behind. "Wait..." she said softly, grabbing onto the detective's arm.

Naoto froze at the touch, her body going taught. She forced herself to breathe normally, keeping some sense of normalcy to her actions. The detective wasn't sure when these feelings towards Rise had first began... it was as if they had just appeared one day after simmering deep in the back of her heart for years. Normally their reunions only coincided with the Investigation Team's, where everyone from their group came. At those times, Naoto was more than placated by visitng with Rise in the presence of others.

Now, however, they were alone and Naoto felt herself constantly doubting her actions. The only way she could think to counter looking like a fool was to be as professional as possible.

"Naoto..." Rise stared up at her, her sparkling eyes wide with honesty. "You don't have to be so formal. I mean, yeah my manager hired you to help keep me safe but... you're my friend too. We're friends first, you know?" She smiled, and Naoto understood how thousands of people had fallen for this girl.

"Of course, Rise-san..."

"And drop the -san!" Rise pouted, smacking Naoto's arm lightly.

Naoto simply chuckled and moved to leave, slipping her shoes on.

Rise held onto the detective's arm when the other tried to pull away. "Thanks for coming Naoto," she said, her voice earnest with trust. "I already feel better knowing you're here."

Naoto wrapped her hand around the Rise's fingers, hoping the idol didn't feel the nervous tremor running through them. "I won't let anything happen to you," Naoto said seriously. She wondered if Rise could possibly understand the deeper truth behind these words.

"I know," Rise giggled, smiling happily as she removed her hand to wave goodbye.

"Tomorrow, then," Naoto tipped her hat before exiting out the door a little too quickly. Once in the safety of the hallway, she stared at the floor to regain her thoughts.

"I will _not _let anything happen to you," she repeated, more to remind herself the importance of those words. She rubbed the spot where Rise's hand had held onto her moments before as she walked to the elevators.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_: Thank you everyone for your comments and support. I'm sorry the second chapter was so long in coming. For a while, I had no idea where this story would go and so I felt as if I couldn't write it. I planned it out, but to be honest... the ideas I wrote down got a little crazy. (Ok, REALLY freakishly crazy.) So if you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to throw them at me in the comments! I'd love to hear from you and I like to know what people want to read/see. I'll try not to take so long for the next chapter. Thank you again, much love to my darling readers.

**My Private Detective Chapter 2**

* * *

Naoto stood near the back wall as hundreds of people bustled about her. Despite being the head of security for today's special Risette Tokyo Dome Concert, she was constantly being jostled and run into by the large number of workers. She had no idea such a group was necessary to pull off a simple concert... although "simple" was probably not the best adjective for this madness. There had already been dry-ice fog, giant bubbles, and even fireworks involved.

During the past week, Naoto had increased the security measures around Rise exponentially. She also had any disturbing letters or packages deferred straight to her. After reading the seven letters of disgusting content received in only the first two days, Naoto became aware of the fact that Rise's letter-opening team had kept the worst from her. The idol probably had no idea of the severity of the situation at hand.

A sudden roar from the crowd interrupted Naoto's musings, forcing her hands to cover her poor ears. To Naoto's understanding, this particular concert had sold out in the first four minutes that the tickets were released to the public. There were currently over 40,000 people sitting in the dome right now, and every single one of them was there to see even the smallest glimpse of Risette. How one person could affect so many people was baffling. And yet, Naoto knew that if anyone could pull such a thing off it was Rise.

"All right people," a voice called through the microphone for backstage workers in her ear. "Everyone get in place for the final close. We've already done three encores, and I refuse to let that girl back on stage after this song."

Naoto laughed to herself. Thanks to the excessive encores, demanded by the fans that refused to leave and given by Rise who wished to placate them, the concert had lasted over an hour longer than its original estimation.

Truthfully, these extreme, loud, high-energy types of places were not Naoto's forte. Even though she had deep feelings for Rise, that she kept hidden to the best of her ability, it didn't change the fact that she was not particularly attracted to the bright colors of pop music. There were a few slower, quieter songs from Rise's collection she enjoyed, but none of the popular fast-paced tracks captured her interest.

_I must be the actual worst_, Naoto thought glumly. _To think I love someone and then not love everything they do._

After the final song ended, a group of workers surrounded Rise to escort her back to her dressing room. When they neared Naoto, Rise poked her head out between two workers' shoulders. "Naoto! Did you watch?" she asked. Rise was sweating more than Naoto had ever seen, even in the TV world.

"Yes," Naoto reassured the idol with a smile. "I'm going to check the perimeter while you change before going home."

"Alright, I'll change quickly!" Rise waved with her bright grin as she was escorted away. Naoto shook her head in amusement.

Naoto's assessment of the stage and back halls of the Dome found nothing out of the ordinary. Only about twenty minutes had passed. While Rise was probably not finished, Naoto decided it would be better to wait near the dressing room. When she approached the hall that had been blocked off for Rise's use only, alarms went off in the back of her mind.

"Where are the guards?" she asked aloud, looking around. There was no one in the area, which would normally be a good sign, except that the two men who were to always be stationed outside of Rise's door were missing.

Worried, Naoto trotted towards the door. "Rise-san?" she called before knocking on the door twice. "Are you-"

"Aaaaaaargh!" a sudden deep-voiced scream came through the door.

Panic rose in Naoto like a fire, erasing all sense. "Rise!" she screamed, jostling the doorknob. It was locked. Taking a step back, Naoto pulled her gun and kicked the door near its handle once, twice, three times before it swung open. Once it was free, she pointed the gun before her. "Freeze!" she screamed.

The scene before her caused her to think. There was Rise, standing in front of her dresser in only her undergarments, holding a taser that flickered open shocks of electricity at the end. On the floor between them lay a man on his back, his eyes rolled back into his head. A camera sat on the floor near his twitching hand. Rise dropped the taser, her body shaking visibly as a sob escaped her throat.

"Rise," Naoto holstered her gun at her waist before grabbing a blanket from the cot nearby and tossing it over the idol's shoulders. "Rise, look at me. Are you alright?" She cupped the girl's face in her hand.

Rise's eyes met Naoto's silently for a moment before she smiled weakly. "I... I've never actually... shocked someone... with it before..."

A groan sounded behind them before Naoto could respond. The young detective's eyes narrowed dangerously as she turned to look at the mess of a man on the ground. She stood and approached the man, kicking him over onto his stomach with her foot. "You're under arrest," she murmured, knowing the man couldn't hear her, as she roughly pulled his arms behind his back and handcuffed them.

"What on earth!?" the voice of Inoue-san, the manager, sounded from the door. "Rise!" he dashed across the room. "What happened?"

"I suggest you call the authorities, Inoue-san," Naoto spoke as she picked up the man's camera with a cloth. "As well as help me locate the men who were supposed to be guarding Rise-san's room. I have a lot of questions to ask them."

* * *

Rise held onto Naoto's arm tightly as they rode the elevator to the top floor of the Roppongi apartment complex.

"Thanks for bringing me home, Naoto," Rise said against Naoto's shoulder.

"It's my duty," Naoto replied, her mind elsewhere. She couldn't allow herself to think about the warm presence of Rise against her arm, not when she had failed so miserably in protecting the girl mere hours before.

"Shouldn't you say, 'It's my pleasure'?" Rise grinned up at her.

Naoto frowned. Once the police had arrived on the scene and taken the man into custody, Naoto had been in the middle of insisting to attend the interrogations. She would make him talk if the authorities failed to do so. Rise, however, had claimed to be too frightened to go home alone and begged Naoto to accompany her.

The elevator door opened and the two continued down the hall quietly. When they reached Rise's door, the idol punched in the numbers to the keycode quickly, allowing them in.

"I'll check the apartment before I go," Naoto said. The hands on her arm tightened their grip, causing her to look down at Rise.

The girl's eyes were watery, staring up at the detective pleadingly. "Won't you stay? Please, Naoto?"

"It's not proper for..."

"Don't stay as a detective," Rise begged. "But as my friend. We are friends first. And we're both girls..." Naoto mentally frowned at the reminder. "I don't want to be alone after today."

"Alright," Naoto conceded, realizing that she was being rather petty by refusing to stay in the first place. She had been so worried about staying professional that she had completely neglected the reality of the situation and of Rise's comfort. _I really am the worst_, she thought.

Once Naoto had confirmed the safety of the apartment, Rise dug out a pair of extra pajamas for the smaller girl. "These should fit," she said as she handed them to Naoto. "I'll shower first, if you don't mind."

Naoto nodded, having no intention of showering or changing in Rise's home. She could sleep on the couch, in her clothes, and leave in the morning to change at her grandfather's apartment in Ueno.

When Rise emerged from the shower in fresh pajamas and wet hair, she sat on the couch next to Naoto. "The shower's free."

"That's alright," Naoto informed her. "I'll be fine here, on the couch."

Rise frowned. "We have a chance to have a real sleepover, and you're going to sleep on the couch in your clothes?"

"This isn't a sleepover," Naoto chastized, turning to Rise. "How can you act like nothing's happened? You were attacked, Rise-san!"

The tired brunette blinked at her a few times before smiling. "When that man popped out of my closet... I was really scared. You know... my first instinct was to try to summon my persona? Obviously, that didn't work..."

Rise folded her legs beneath her, tracing shapes on her knee. "My second thought was that... I wished you were there. I felt like, if you were there, then I'd have nothing to be afraid of. And the next thing I knew, you were knocking on the door. It distracted him, and allowed me to get him with the taser. I always thought Inoue was crazy for giving me that thing," she laughed again.

"I failed you Rise-san," Naoto looked down at her feet, ashamed. "It hasn't even been a full week, and I've failed you."

"No," Rise reached forward, covering Naoto's hand with her own warm one. "You saved me, whether you believe it or not. When you're with me, I feel ok. That's why... I can be a little happy right now. Because you're here."

"You're amazing, Rise-san," Naoto sighed, defeated.

Rise giggled a little. "Why am I the one reassuring you when I was attacked?"

"You're right," Naoto closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"I'm just teasing," Rise shoved the detective's shoulder playfully.

Naoto returned the grin, truly feeling better. She wasn't sure how just being around Rise made everything seem a bit brighter, but it did. After a few moments of silence, Naoto looked at Rise seriously again.

"Rise-san... I have to ask. This... is a dangerous profession you've chosen. Even after all this... why do you continue?"

Rise thought for a moment before standing and disappearing into her bedroom. A few moments later, she returned with a pile of letters and set them on the couch between them. "These are why."

Naoto picked up the first envelope and pulled out a letter. It seemed to be written in lime green and orange markers.

_Dear Risette,_

_Hi. My naem is Kiyoko. I'm 4 years old._

_My mom helpd me write this. Because I wanted to tell you I luv you!_

_I gonna be a idol just like you when I grew up. The docters say when the treetments are dun I can be a idol to. Sumtimes they let me practice singing for them. I like singing "Pink Promise" the best!_

The rest of the poorly spelled letter listed more favorite songs and explained how if the girl's medical treatments went well her mother would try to get tickets to Risette's next show near her home. Naoto slowly returned the letter to its envelope and back on top of the pile. She assumed the rest of the letters held much of the same.

"I suppose I understand," Naoto stated quietly, staring at the letters.

"For a while," Rise spoke quietly, a soft smile on her face. "For a while, after everything with the case back in Inaba had finished… I felt a bit lost. Being back in Tokyo, in the real world, in a situation I could never summon Kouzeon to help me… it was kind of stressful for a while. I was really struggling, and more than happy to return to Inaba for that first Christmas after starting up idol work again."

Naoto thought back to that Christmas. It had been a relief to see the entire gang in one place after such a long time. Rise continued, "At our Christmas party, you said something to me. I guess… well, I can't remember the exact words. But you said something about how strong I was. I thought to myself, if only Naoto knew how I really felt… she wouldn't say things like this."

The detective's brow furrowed, glancing at the idol quietly. She wanted to argue that she would never think such a thing, but continued her silence.

"Looking at you then," Rise smiled, "I realized that strength doesn't have to be something physical or something you summon out of nowhere. It's just… doing what you can do because you can do it. Since then, I've always reminded myself that I can offer a beacon of hope and strength to people like this. Because you reminded me, Naoto."

Naoto smiled a bit, despite herself. "As I thought, you really are amazing, Rise-san," she praised the girl.

Rise rolled her eyes. "I was complimenting you with that story." A moment of content silence spread between them, the two girls staring into each other's eyes.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep, though?" Rise asked sheepishly, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Of course," Naoto answered, rising from her seat on the couch and offering her hand to Rise. She tucked the brave idol into bed and sat with her until sure the girl had fallen asleep.


End file.
